


The Cursed (!Art)

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel fan art [26]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Horror, Insane Killer, Magic, Monster - Freeform, Monsters, Serial Killers, Vampires, Zombies, living dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Someone touched something, now some of the Avengers have been turned into Monsters...





	The Cursed (!Art)

**Author's Note:**

> Natasha ‘Black Widow’ Romanov - The Vampire Queen (Vampire)  
> Captain Steven Rogers - The undead living legend (Zombie)  
> Sargent James ‘Bucky’ Barnes - The Winter Soldier (Insane Killer)

**Author's Note:**

> Draw The Squad from here => https://talorthegreat.deviantart.com/art/Draw-the-Squad-4-667590597


End file.
